The Camping Trip
by OOenglishmuffinOO
Summary: Beck and Tori hate each other but when Sikowitz takes everyone camping will things change?
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST STORY SO BE NICE**

**Tori's POV**

I'm so excited! Sikowitz is taking the whole class camping! 7 days with my best friends Cat, Andre, Robbie and Jade (even though there's still a chance she might kill me). My only problem is Beck Oliver. On the first day I had spaghetti all over my top, just because I accidentally spilled coffee on him. I said sorry!

The doorbell rang and I raced to get it.

"Hey Tori!" It was Cat and Andre

Somebody honked the horn

"Yo Vega! Get in the car already!" Who else would it be but Beck Oliver.

"Awwww why does he have to come with us!" I moaned

We all got in the car and drove to pick Robbie and Jade up.

"FINALLY! You guys got off your lazy asses and came to pick me up!" Nice to see you too Jade

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Robbie!"

Beck and Andre started argueing over who would drive whilst Cat ate a lollipop and Jade started to strangle Robbie.

Ahhh Life

Once we'd finally arrived everyone started to drag themselves out of the car

"OH THANK GOD!" Robbie screamed as he shot out of the door

"I've never seen him run this fast since the new ipad 3 came out" Andre said

"Poor guy was out there for 8 hours waiting to get the new ipad" I said

We all walked up to Sikowitz with the rest of the class.

"First we're going to do some survival training, PAINTBALL!" Sikowitz yelled

He started to drink a coconut. I swear there's something wrong with that man.

We all ran off into the woods with paintball guns.

I hid up in a tree waiting for my next victim. I saw Jade chasing Robbie whilst Andre shot Cat.

"Hey Vega"

I spun round and almost fell off the tree until someone caught me and stopped me from falling. It was Beck.

"Get off me!" I yelled

"That's not very nice to say to your saviour! If it wasn't for me you would have fallen out of the tree!" He said dramatically.

He still hadn't let go of me. I started to blush until I got shot by Jade.

"Oops! I'd probably pretend I didn't mean to do that if it wasn't the whole point of the game!" She yelled before shooting Beck too. She walked off laughing as we slowly started to get out of the tree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya hope you like it so far!**

I climbed out of the tree until someone pulled me back and pushed me against the tree.

"Ow! Beck get off!"

He loosened his grip and walked off but not before saying

"You're beautiful, you know that right?"

I just stood there looking like an idiot when Cat ran up to me and told me we were setting up our tents. The tents were big enough to fit 3 people in. Me, Cat and Jade shared a tent ( unwillingly seeing as I did ask Sikowitz if we could have Jade searched for weapons incase she tried to kill us in our sleep)

After Jade had fallen asleep I told Cat what happened.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! He likes you it's so obvious!" She yelled

"Sshhhhhhh! You'll wake up Jade and she'll knock us out and take our kidneys if we wake her!" I whisperes

"Oh sorry, but eeeeeeeeeeppppp" She started to sqeal.

"He doesn't like me, he hates me and I hate him!" I said

"He told you you're beautiful, what idiot doesn't believe he likes you!" She whispered

"WHO WOKE ME UP!" Oh goody (sarcasm) Jade's Awake

"I'm gonna kill you!" She yelled, me and Cat ran out of the tent.

"Ahhh, now they're gone, back to sleep" Jade said.

Suddenly, I went flying into someone.

**Who is it? Does Beck like Tori? Does Tori like Beck? Does everyone reading this want me to stop asking questions? Probably**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya, hope you like the story so far, plz favourite and review!**

**Tori's POV**

I ran head first into Beck.

"Sorry! Oh wait it's just you" I groaned

"What the hell is wrong with you, you just head butted me in the face!" He yelled

"What's your problem! Before you tell me I'm beautiful now you're insulting me!" I yelled back angrily

"Just forget about it okay!" He yelled

"It didn't mean anything, just get over it and move on with your life!" He continued

"If you want me to forget about it then why would you say it!" I exclaimed

A crowd of tired looking people started to gather around us to see what all the yelling was about.

"Guys, what the hell is going on?" Andre muttered

"Nothing, nothings going on" Beck muttered and walked off

I just stood there looking like an idiot with everyone staring at me, I quickly stumbled off as a tear slid down my cheek.

"TORI! TORI! What was that?!" Yelled Cat who started to chase after me

"What was what?" I replied trying to act like it wasn't a big deal

"You know what!" She yelled

"It was just one of our stupid fights you know, like usual!" I replied

"I know you're lying, but I know you're never gonna tell the truth" Cat said before entering the tent with me following her.

Why couldn't things be back to normal?

**So whatdya think? Next chapter is from Beck's point of view.**

**Please review and favourite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya! Plz review,fave and follow!**

**Beck's POV**

Why? Why did I have to say that? Why did I have to tell her she's beautiful? Why did I have to tell her to forget about it? What's wrong with me?

I enter my tent and see Robbie on skype with his Mum.

"How'd you get connection in the middle of the woods?" I asked

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." He replied

"You're a nerd and you know too much!" Rex yelled and Robbie.

Aah, the circle of life. Andre walked in and sat down next to his sleeping bag.

"Hey man, are you ok?" He said

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just wish a never opened my mouth"

"Do you like her?" He asked curiously

"I don't know man, I like her but I hate her, do you know what I mean?" I asked

"Dude, that makes no sense" He replied

"I wish I could just act like it never happened, but everyone saw us."

"Well, not necessarily…" Andre said in a high pitched voice

"Why? What does everyone think happened?" I asked

"Well when you stormed off, Cat said you guys were fighting over…ummmm marshmallows" He stuttered

"They fought we were fighting over some STUPID marshmallows! She couldn't have thought of a better lie?" I yelled

"Hey! Don't insult the marshmallows man!" He yelled jokingly.

I started to laugh whilst Andre stared at me confused

"Dude, what's so funny?" He asked.

I turned to Robbie and said

"Robbie, are you wearing a kitten onesie?"

"Yeah so? My Grandma made it me!" He said

"Oh man, now I feel much better." I said

**I know I know, not that much Bori but there will be in the next chapter I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm having writers block, oh well, just give this a try!**

**Tori's POV**

I woke up early in the morning and started thinking about my fight with Beck, how am I supposed to act around him? We're supposed to hate each other but this camping trip has really changed things. What I'm I supposed to do?

Half an hour later I got dressed and went with Cat to meet the rest of the class.

"Alright Class! Today we're doing TRUST EXERCISES!" Sikowitz yelled.

Everyone moaned until he said

"STOP MOANING OR I'LL THROW CATS AT YOU!"

Then he started drinking out of a coconut whilst dancing. I swear there's something wrong with that man. He started putting us in pairs.

"Andre and Cat, Robbie and Jade, and Jade, please don't try to kill Robbie! And Beck and Tori…."

I moaned whilst Beck began to smirk. Now I was confused, after our fight I was mad at him but he's over there grinning like a Cheshire cat!

"Hey Beautiful!" He said

"Don't call me that EVER again!" I replied

"Whatever princess" He muttered.

First we had to fall into each others arms. Beck went first.

"Ow! You're really heavy!" I yelled

"Hey! Don't make fun of my weight! If I said that to you you'd run off crying!" He said sarcastically.

"Whatever" I replied.

Now it was my turn, I fell into his arms, they were nice and warm, but I was supposed to hate him so I started to get a little annoyed when he wouldn't let go.

"You can let go now." I said

"Maybe I don't want to, gorgeous." He replied

I sprung out of his arms and pulled him behind a tree, I whispered

"What is with you! You've been acting really weird lately!

"I'm not being weird, you are, princess."

"There it is again!" I yelled, frustrated. "You called me princess, and before you called me gorgeous and you called my beautiful! Quit calling me that!"

"Maybe I don't want to." He repeated, like he said before.

Before I could reply he pushed me against the tree and kissed me. His lips were soft and warm. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds though because he let go of me and walked off. I watched him return to the group whilst I just stood there, flustered. Cat called me over to the group and said

"Hey, what's with you, you're blushing!" She exclaimed happily.

"Oh nothing, nothing" I replied grinning.

**Whatdya think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya! Hope you like this!**

**Tori's POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about our kiss, the rest of the day I was as red as a tomato. I needed to talk about it desperately, I waited all day but he kept avoiding me. Later we all sat around the campfire and told scary stories.

I sat next to Beck, that way he couldn't get away.

"I've got one" Jade said. I just knew this was going to be creepy.

"There were 6 kids sat around a camp fire, kinda like there are now. And one girl, Ja- Jasmin, started telling a scary story about an escaped psycho killer, called Ben Crosby. He'd escaped from prison and had been hiding in the forest waiting for his next victim. The kids started to get scared, a girl called Tiffany. (looking directly at me) went to get her jacket from her tent, little did she know, Ben Crosby was waiting for her. And he slit her throat. A girl called Ca-Katrina, went to see what happened and screamed when she saw Tori, I mean Tiffany dead. But she was chased by Ben Crosby and he got an axe, and hacked her head off. Then when everyone saw the dead bodies, they decided to stay in B- Brandon, Anthony and Raymond's tent, one by one, the campers started to disappear. First Raymond, then Brandon, and Anthony. Until one was left. Jasmin, she-"

I cut in "Please don't tell me 'Jasmin', who is clearly you by the way, kills the physcopath and survives!"

"Yeah man, that's not fair!" Robbie moaned.

"Fine, Jasmin laid there in the dark, she could barely see anything when she heard a scream, and ran outside, she heard a man's voice, it turned it was Ben Crosby, luring her into a trap, he stabbed her in the back and buried all the teenagers somewhere in this VERY forest, and to this day, you can still hear the screams of those teenagers." She finished.

By this point Cat was hiding behind Andre and Robbie.

"Don't worry Cat, Jade's just telling a story, it's not true, is it Jade?" Beck said.

"Hey, I can't lie and say she's completely safe!" She joked, but Cat grabbed me and Andre and dragged us into mine, Cat and Jade's tent.

"Way to go Jade" I heard Beck sarcastically mutter.

"Aahh! Ben Crosby's gonna kill us!" She yelled, clearly scared.

"Cat, Me and Tori can honestly say Ben Crosby doesn't exist! Now I'm going." Andre said

20 minutes later, Cat tapped me on the shoulder and whispered

"Could you go check if Ben Crosby's outside?"

"Ugh! Fine, but only to prove he's not real!"

I walked outside and yelled "See! No Ben Crosby Cat! I told you he's not real!"

"Ok!" She replied

"BOO!" Someone yelled.

I screamed and spun round to find Beck standing there smirking. He suddenly put his arms around my waist and started to kiss me. The kiss deepened. I stopped and asked him

"What is this?"

"Whatdya mean?"

"Well, you kissed me before, and you're kissing me now, does it mean we're a couple?" I asked

He furrowed his eyebrows and was silent for a few minutes.

"I don't know, I guess."

"Cool, I got a hot boyfriend!" I grinned. We started to kiss again until we heard someone laughing and then someone say

"You know this tent isn't sound proof!" It was Jade, it was Cat who'd been laughing hysterically.

"I think we ALL know that!" I heard Andre yell. Oh great, the whole gang heard us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Fave and Follow!**

**Tori's POV (Sorry I just like it in her POV more)**

I woke up this morning to find Cat and jade sitting at the end of my sleeping bag. Great, they're never gonna leave me alone!

"So?" Cat said

"So?" I replied, confused

"She asked you a question now ANSWER IT!" Jade yelled. Aah, mornings.

"Fine! So, what?" I asked,still confused

"UGH! I give up, she's hopeless!" Jade yelled as she walked away.

"You're dating Beck, Haha!" She giggled

"Yes, I'm dating Beck, BIG WHOOP, what's your point?" I replied

"Oh no point, sya!" She yelled as she wondered off. Strange girl, very strange girl.

When I got outside and met up with the group Beck put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. I noticed a girl staring at Beck. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a tiny skirt that showed way too much and a tiny vest. Why the hell would you wear that when you're going camping unless you're trying to flirt with boys? I hadn't even spoken to her yet and I already thought she was a slut. Sikowitz started babbling on about something but I just kept staring at that girl, and the way she looked at Beck.

Sikowitz started putting us in pairs, Jade and Andre, Me and Cat, Robbie and some cute brunette called Kasey and Beck and the blonde girl, her name was Arina. Great, not even a day into the relationship and someone's already come between us.

Seeing as I hadn't been listening to Sikowitz I asked Cat what we're doing. Canoeing. Great(Sarcasm)!.

It was pretty fun actually, minus the fact I was in a jealous rage and kept staring at Beck and Arina, laughing their heads off as they splashed eachother.

"I'm gonna kill her." I muttered, Cat must've heard me, because she said

"Why?"

"Well, look at her! Drooling over Beck like a kid in a Candy Store!" I yelled.

"I've never even seen her before, is she new or something?" I continued

Jade and Andre went passed on their canoe, Jade grabbed onto our canoe and said

"I know who she is, Arina Johnson, some new kid that came to Hollywood Arts with her sister, the brunette with Robbie, she's already on the cheerleading squad, and she's starred in 2 plays already and in starring in another one soon, she's a teachers pet and all they do all day is blab on about her and saying when I get stuck in detention that I should be more like Arina and all that crap." She said through gritted teeth. She let go of the canoe and glided off.

"So basically she's trouble" I said.

That night when we were all around the campfire Arina sat herself down next to Beck, that's when I decided to introduce my self. I sat down on the other side of Beck and said

"Hi, I'm Tori Vega, Beck's Girlfriend."

"Arina Johnson. Oh, I didn't know Beck had a girlfriend." She replied

"Yeah, well, know you do." I replied, clearly annoyed by her very existence.

Beck put his arm around me and whispered in my ear

"Don't be so jealous, we're just friends" but me and Arina were having a glaring contest.

**LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Lurrrvvve triangle. Plz read, review,fave and follow**

**Tori's POV**

It was the 4th day here and I really wanted to slap that Arina slag in the face! She's following Beck around everywhere, and I mean EVERYWHERE. She even follows him to the toilet (And yes I know we're camping but we're on a camping site and there's a little building with the toilets inside). And that's just plain creepy! Anyway, we're going cycling today and I plan to be with Beck as much as I can, plus he says he's got a surprise for me later!

We all got on our bikes, even though Sikowitz's was pink and he was in bare feet he still seemed to be insanely hyper. We set off up a hill, and I was riding next to Beck. YAY! That was until, Arina showed up desperate for attention. She just HAD to show off in her tiny biker shorts.

"Heyyyy Beck!" She said before winking and riding off in front, overnight Beck had gone from saying Arina was his friend to Arina was his stalker.

"So, what's this surprise you've planned for me, huh?" I asked, even though I knew he wouldn't tell me.

"I can't you, otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise!" he replied.

"Pleaaassee!" I moaned before giving him puppy dog eyes he couldn't refuse.

"Awwwwww, well- WAIT! NO!" He said, trying to stop himself from telling me.

"You'll have to wait!" He said, but I just gave him sadder puppy dog eyes, so he just rode away and I rode over to Arina.

"Hey, we didn't get a chance to talk last night, so, I heard you're new?" I asked.

"Stay away from Beck!" She yelled. I was shocked because, after all, he was MY boyfriend, not hers.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You heard me!" She replied

"Are you telling me to avoid MY boyfriend?" I replied, angrily.

"You heard me bitch!" She yelled.

"He's mine!" She continued.

"You know what! Forget it! It's not like he's into you anyway! You're practically his stalker!" I yelled angrily, before riding off.

"Oh yeah, well soon enough he'll be mine!" I heard her mutter.

She can try, but he's MINE and I'll fight for him if I have to!


	9. Chapter 9

**Soz I haven't updated in a while**

**Tori's POV**

It was night now, we were all around the campfire telling stories of holidays gone wrong, embarrassing moments etc…. when Beck came running in and sat down next to me, looking flushed, he pulled me into a deep kiss. He wasn't normally like this, desperate to be with me. What was going on?

Arina walked out looking mad, she sat away from me and Beck, glaring at us both. What's happened?

**Beck's POV**

*Moments earlier*

I was heading to the campfire when Arina popped up next to me. I had no idea where she came from but it creeped me out.

"Heeyyyyy Beck!" She said, batting her eyelashes.

"Um, hi Arina" I replied, uninterested.

"Um, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

"Sure" I said before being interrupted by Arina who stopped me and crushed her lips against mine. Her lips were cold, and it felt like she was trying to eat me! I pushed her away and said

"Look, Arina, you're a nice girl, but I love Tori, not you!" I said harshly.

"COME BACK HERE BECK OLIVER! NO ONE EVER TURNS ME DOWN!" She screeched as I ran to the campfire.

I sat down next to Tori and kissed her, her lips were warm and soft, not like Arina's. Then I put my arm around her and cuddled her, then whispered in her ear

"Hope you're excited for my surprise later!"

"I can't wait Beck!" She replied

**Sorry it was so short, I'm running out of ideas and I think next chapter will be the last chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, I'm just gonna go ahead and say it, I'm having SERIOUS writing block, so, any suggestions for what should happen next, let me know. Also the next chapter is going to be Beck's surprise for Tori. What should it be? I've got a picnic under the stars so far, but apart from that, I got nothin'. Plz, I need HELP!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so thx for the ideas they're helping and I think I'm gonna continue this for quite a few more chapters x**

**Beck's POV**

I laid the picnic blanket down and set everything up before going to get Tori. I put a blindfold on her and led her to the picnic blanket, although it was very hard because she kept bumping into things and trying to take the blindfold off.

"Wow, Beck, this is amazing!"

**Tori's POV**

I exclaimed in awe. I couldn't believe Beck would do this for me! There was a beautifully laid picnic blanket with a basket on top full of delicious looking food. It was a picnic under the stars. I turned to him and started to get lost in has dark, hazel, eyes. I opened my mouth and said

"Beck, In lo-"

"STOP!" Someone yelled.

**Ariana's POV**

***A few minutes earlier***

I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss with Beck, it was great! So WHY didn't he want me? I am SO much prettier than that Tori chick. Ask anybody! I always get what I want. ALWAYS. And right now I want Beck Oliver ;).

I saw a weird looking goth girl

"Excuse me, do you know where Tori is?" I asked politely

"Who wants to know?!" She replied angrily.

"I see you met Jade" I heard a deep voice say, I turned around to see a dark skinned boy with dark brown eyes. He was cute, but not BECK cute.

"Um, do you know where Tori is?" I asked sweetly.

"Um, yeah she just went with Beck in that field over there, I think it's a date or something" He replied.

"Oh and I'm Andre" He said before sticking out his hand

"Ariana" I said as a shook his hand

"See you later!" He called as a walked off. Hah! In his dreams! I can do WAY better than that! I suddenly found myself crashing into a red headed girl. I got up and yelled

"MOVE FREAK!" she ran off in tears. Her own fault! God, some people are just pathetic. I headed off to the field next to the campsite, I saw Tori and Beck and I just lost it.

"STOP!" I yelled. Time to get rid of Tori!

"Me and Beck kissed! And he told me he loves me! And that he wants to leave you! So GET LOST!" I yelled, letting all my anger bubble to the surface. Tori ran off crying whilst I just smiled and waved as she ran past me, before walking over to Beck.

"Hey babe!" I grinned. He's all mine now.


End file.
